


10 Conversations President Josiah Bartlet Never Wanted to Have

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Category: Batman (Comics), Chuck - Fandom, Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Superman (Comics), Supernatural, The West Wing, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: Sometimes it's not so fun being the President of the United States of America.





	10 Conversations President Josiah Bartlet Never Wanted to Have

1.

“Bruce, you know i don't ask many questions, but why in god's name did you weaponize the moon?” 

2\. 

“I don’t care how the little bastards got into the UN building! You get those Bamf things out of there, or so help me-” 

3\. 

“Someone please tell Superman to use the front door like the rest of us! If I look out my window to find him peeking in one more time-” 

4\. 

“There is a big, blue box in my White House. Nobody seems to know how it got here, and nobody knows how to move it, or where to move it to. Tell me, is this what having a nervous breakdown feel like?” 

5\. 

“Request denied. Until the ghosts actually start hurting people, the Winchester can stay the hell away from my White House.” 

6\. 

“Why are there seven incredibly drunk Avengers in the Roosevelt Room? Oh wait, never mind, Thor is with them.” 

7\. 

“Agent Walker, I assure you, we’re going to find Daniel Shaw. He’s a high level security risk, and we’re doing everything within our pow- hello? Hello? She hung up on me. I’m the President of the- oh never mind. LEO!” 

8\. 

“Professor Xavier, I swear to you sir, if you poke around in my mind one more time, I will have the secret service lift that wheelchair and dump you out on your ass in Lafayette Square, PR nightmare be damned.” 

9\.   
“Former Director Fury, if you drop one more f-bomb in my Oval Office-” 

10\. 

“Mr. Luthor, I appreciate that you’re very unhappy about the fact that you used to be president and no longer are. I’m aware that that’s hard for you. But because you were breaking the law, over and over, multiple times a day for the entire duration of your presidency, I just don’t give a damn. I think we’re done here.”


End file.
